The Past Is Now The Future
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Things were going fine after the war with Otsutsuki Kaguya, that is, until beings from the past started to pop up everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's something that popped into my head when I was writing on my Tumblr page. Please feel free to visit my tumblr and send me a prompt. I shall write it out for you. My user is Bloodmoon10756. Another great write you should check out is also here on fanfiction. Her FF user is xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx**

**ENJOY!**

Sakura didn't know what to do. Naruto was knocked out hours ago and Sasuke is still trying to fight with their enemy. She didn't even know how this had been possible.

Everything was going fine after the war with Otsutsuki. Naruto was training to become the Hokage and had started to date Hinata. Sasuke finally came back to stay in the village and had acknowledged her abilities. She had trained even harder to become just as strong as her boys and was dating a ninja from the Village hidden in the Shadows.

Things were perfect, and yet, the past had come back to haunt them.

It all started when Ashura, the person Naruto was reincarnated from, appeared in front of the hospital's doors. His wounds were bleeding but nothing was life threatening. The nurses just treated him as though he was some lost soul. He eventually demanded to speak with whoever was in charge.

An hour later, Sakura appeared through the door of his room. Her hair was slightly longer than usual due to the lack of free time and pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit was a simple red tank top and black skirt that came down to her knees with slits up to hips. A white doctor's coat was thrown over it and a clipboard was in her hands.

Ashura did not what to make of her as she had her no nonsense face on and just answered any of her questions. When asked about his reason for being at the hospital, he said that he was pulled from death.

Sakura looked at him and sent some medical chakra through his system to find that his organs and tissue was almost as new as a newborn babe. While he did look to be about 20 years of age, his body was no more than a week old.

Naruto was called in shortly after to be told about her findings. When he got there, however, he stared at Ashura with his mouth open. Eventually he was able to speak once the shock wore off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashura looked at him confused.

"Doesn't one come to a place of healing when something occurs to one's self?"

"…..what?"

Sakura sighs loudly and hits Naruto on the head. "He means, Baka, that there's something wrong with him. If what he says is true then someone is resurrecting people from the past, and this doesn't look like Orochimaru's jutsu."

"Oh. Wait, how are you here if I'm you're reincarnation? Doesn't that, like, destroy the whole space-time continuum thing?" Sakura looks at him like he was an idiot.

"You've been watching Sci-fi movies again, haven't you." Naruto scratches his head and laughs. "This is real life, Naruto, not fiction. If one were to speculate on this matter then the conclusion would be that a reincarnation is nothing but a piece of a bigger soul."

"…You lost me again."

"…..(sigh) Think of it this way." She begins, "Each person has a soul. When that person dies, their soul goes back to the larger soul that it came from. When a piece breaks off from that larger soul, it becomes another person and that person is a reincarnation.

So when Ashura died his soul went back to the original, along with his memories. Later on, a piece broke off and became Hashirama. When he died his soul and memories went back to the original as well. Later on, another piece broke off and you were born. Once you die, your soul goes back just like the others.

Since Ashura is here with us, it means someone was able to get a hold of the piece of the soul that contained his memories and put it into a body similar to his old one."

"….My head hurts."

"BAKA!" and out the broken window he goes.

"Lady Sakura, what does all this mean for me?" Ashura asked after Sakura calmed down.

"I don't know, but until then you need a place to stay. Come on." Sakura motioned for him to follow her out of the room. "Konoha doesn't have many places for foreigners, so you can stay with me."

For the next three months, Ashura lived with Sakura and learned the goings of the village. Everyone loved him and he became quick friends with Naruto. The two could be seen pulling pranks on the ANBU and Jonin. Nothing could go wrong.

Until Indara came.


	2. Chapter 2

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura barely had enough time to dodge Ashura and Naruto as they came barreling towards her. They both tripped and fell on one another while Sakura looked on blankly. The crowd around them just kept on with their business, the citizens were used to their antics by now.

"...What do you guys want now?" She asked as she helped the two idiots up.

"A little birdy told us.." Naruto started with a grin.

"A certain someone was coming to Konoha..." Ashura stated with an identical grin on his face.

"To ask for your hand in MARRIAGE!" They finished together. It took Sakura a moment to process what they told her. She stood there for so long Ashura and Naruto began to panic, thinking that they broke their friend.

"SAKURA! DON'T DIE ON US!" They yelled as they shook her silly. She was about to beat them down when black shadows began to constrict their limbs and tied them to a tree.

"I hope they weren't bothering you, Kura." Sakura smiled and leaned back as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not at all, Kudo." Looking up, she spied pitch black hair that fell in messy waves and piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to glow. Warmth shown in his cold expression as he gazed at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come until next month?"

"I finished the mission early and Lord Kage said it was fine to come and visit you until he needs me again."

"It's wonderful that you have such an understanding Hokage." She said after they started walking into the forest, away from the cries of help being called from the idiots.

"More like a hopeless romantic." Kudo scoffed as he held her hand. "That man has been trying to set me up with someone for years. Now that I finally have a girlfriend he's already planning events for our future kids."

"Future...kids?" Sakura pulled him to a stop and found his face as red as a beat.

"Yea, well, what I mean-you know how he-It's just that-"A kiss on the lips shut him up from babbling out random stuff.

"Yes." Sakura said after she broke off the kiss and walked away.

Kudo stood there for a moment before light returned to his eyes as her answer reached him.

"Yes? You mean it?"

"Of course, but..."

"But...?"

"You have to catch me first!" She took off at top speed towards the Hokage Mountain with Kudo right at her heels.

The laughing couple was in their own little world, never noticing the angry red eyes that glared at them from a distance. The owner of the eyes watched them until they slowly vanished from sight.


End file.
